


Happy (and Sappy) Birthday, Ruby

by Star_Trashinum



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Future Aqours AU, Happy birthday Ruby!, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trashinum/pseuds/Star_Trashinum
Summary: Ruby receives her wonderful birthday present.





	Happy (and Sappy) Birthday, Ruby

*creeeak*

         The sound of a door’s hinges squeaks in the otherwise dead silence of the night as Mari and Ruby make their way back home after a night of birthday celebrations. Feeling more tired than she'd felt in months, Ruby bends down to undo the clasp on her heels, stepping with a sigh as her feet are freed from those fashionable prisons. Mari follows suite, kicking off her own heels as they fly down the hallway, falling neatly in a pile in the corner. Ruby makes her way towards the washroom before a hug stops her dead in her tracks, as Mari successfully envelops Ruby in a warm, soft embrace

         “Happy biiiiiirthday,  _ mia cara _ ~!” Mari giggles, nuzzling the back of Ruby’s neck with her nose. Affection in their household was as often as breathing, and Mari was no stickler for making sure her “Ruby Dearest” was given as much love as she could manage. Mari leans in once again to kiss at the skin on Ruby’s neck, sending a chill down her spine, before Mari begins her love-fuel tirade once again, “I finally did it my little Ruby; I was the first to say Happy Birthday to you!~” Mari’s over excitement, in her mind, was the most called-for bout of yelling that she had ever had; ever since they made it official back in high school, Mari was always late to tell her girlfriend Happy Birthday first, and to someone with that much ‘extra’ in their life, that was  _ non buono _ . Mari gave Ruby’s neck one last nuzzle before taking one of Ruby’s hands into her own, interlocking fingers as she pulled slightly, as if to lead her. The two walked in tandem, making their way to their bedroom, seeming to get changed for bed, just as usual; albeit with Mari’s bright, cheerful, ear-to-ear grin. Ruby was all but done pulling a T-shirt over her head before a ‘yoohoo~’ caught her attention, looking towards her girlfriend, already submerged in the pile of blankets on their bed. Ruby gave herself a running start, jumping with the finesse of an Olympic athlete as she gave her most romantic ‘flop’ on top of Mari.

         -oof- “O-OW! S-Something poked me…” Ruby’s adorable entrance was rudely interrupted as she rubbed the area where she fell, causing Mari to get up in fear that Ruby was hurt.

         “Is everything OK Ruby? What did you fall on?”

 

         “N-No clue… It was near your hip; did you leave something in your pyjama pockets from the kitchen or something?”

         Mari’s happiness and joy immediately dissolved into sheer embarrassment as Ruby asked her what she had fallen on, “Oh… um… wow… this is less romantic then I expected…”

         Ruby was more than confused, and intrigued at the same time; it wasn’t like Mari at all to ever get embarrassed over something; she was the physical embodiment of ‘act first, think later’, so the fact that she’d be sputtering over her words meant that what she was hiding was serious.

Ruby was more than confused, and intrigued at the same time; it wasn’t like Mari at all to ever get embarrassed over something; she was the physical embodiment of ‘act first, think later’, so the fact that she’d be sputtering over her words meant that what she was hiding was serious. Getting up in a sitting position, Ruby watched as Mari rustled around in their bedsheets, sitting up as she reached into her pockets. Mari looked towards Ruby, smile even brighter and warmer than she had ever seen, and started to speak.

  
         "Ruby, I love you so much and--" Mari started before choking on her words, breaking out into a full sob as her body shook.   
  
         "M-Mari?!?! What’s wrong did something happen to y--  _ oh my god oh my god oh my god _ "   
  
         Ruby's worries were quickly stopped as she clasped her hands around her face, shocked at what Mari pulled from her pocket. In between her shaking hands was a small, tear soaked suede jewelry box, topped with a half-pink, half-purple heart. Ruby's eyes began to tear up as Mari composed herself to the best of her ability, brushing away the wet hair that was covering her face.   
  
         "R-Ruby Kurosawa... I've known you since we were little children, and... and ever since then, I know that what I wanted most was to protect you," Mari warmly explained, wrapping Ruby in another hug as the water works began, "we've been friends for as long as I can remember, a-and we've been dating since I returned to Uchira, and now look at us; dating for so long that it seems like we're... m-married." Mari pulled away from her hug, sitting back down as she opened up the jewelry box, revealing two identical rings; brilliantly shining gold bands with a single diamond in each. "And I'd love to take that first step to... to... get married," Mari explained, taking the two rings out of the box, placing it to the side, "Ruby, I'd want nothing more than to spend my life with you; you've made my life richer than any amount of money, and... I... I..."   
  
         "I-I would love to Mari... there's no one better that I could think of to spend my life with," Ruby agreed, shaking as Mari slipped one ring onto her hand, and the other on hers, "Mari... I   
  


Thank you."    


**Author's Note:**

> I love my child Rubert so much  
> I hope she has a good birthday


End file.
